Forgiveness
by Naleygirl13
Summary: This story takes place 5 years in the future. Nathan and Haley have two kids. Brooke and Lucas are together, but what had been happening with Peyton. NH, BL, maybe JP. Bad at summeries just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1: 1

Ok, this idea just came to me so i decided to roll with it. The updates will most likely be short cause if theyre not i will lose interest in writing the story, but Ill try to make them close together. Ok, here you go!! Enjoy

Things You Need to Know

- This story takes place 5 years into the future.

- Nathan and Haley are still married but their marriage is on the rocks.

- They have 2 kids. James is 5 and Marissa is 20 months.

- Nathan is a NBA player for the Charlotte Bobcats and travels a lot.

- Haley is a stay at home mom but is thinking about teaching math.

- Brooke lives in Tree Hill and has her own fashion line, Clothes over Bro's.

- Lucas and Brooke are dating. They have been dating for 2 years.

- Lucas is a literature teacher for Tree Hill High and has a best selling novel.

- Peyton lives in New York and works at a club. But Brooke never forgave her and Peyton has been mest up ever since.

When Life isn't Like it Should be

Chapter One

Part One

Haley was making dinner when Nathan walked in the door. He had been gone for a week and was glad to be home. When he walked in her was greeted by and anxious James.

"Daddy, I missted you!" James yelled and jumped into Nathan's arms. Marissa threw her arms up in the air.

"And how have you been cutie?" Nathan asked her and she giggled. Nathan put James down and went over to Haley. "I missed you girl," he said and kissed Haley on the cheek. "There might be more of that tonight."

Haley smiled. "Missed you too honey."

Nathan went to the couch and turned to TV on. "And the sports highlights from this weeks tournament. The Charlotte Bobcats won thanks to their new shooting guard Nathan Scott," said the sports announcer. They showed a couple pics of Nathan playing.

"Looks James daddy's on TV!" Nathan yelled and James ran over and jumped in his lap.

"Nathan, will you go change Marissa diaper? I'm kind of busy making the spaghetti," Haley asked.

"Sweaty, I'm on TV right now," Nathan said.

Haley sighed and picked up Marissa. "Will you at least watch the water and make sure it doesn't boil too much?"

"Yea, sure," Nathan said not really paying attention.

Haley was changing Marissa's diaper when she heard the smoke alarm go off. She picked up Marissa and ran into the kitchen. "What happened you were supposed to watch the water?" Haley asked angrily.

"Sorry hun, I just got so into the game," Nathan said.

**Leave some comments i have a couple more updates ive already written and Ill try to get them in soon but i need some comments!!**


	2. Chapter 1: 2

Chapter One

Part Two

Brooke was in her office working when her assistant came in. "Phone call Mrs. Davis," said her assistant Lauren.

"Ok, thanks Lauren," Brooke said then picked up the phone. "Brooke Davis speaking."

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas said into the phone. "So, I have a great dinner planned for tonight. Don't make any plans and be home by 7."

"Sir, yes sir," Brooke joked into the phone. "I'll be there." Lucas smiled through the phone.

Lucas spent the rest of the day cooking. He made spaghetti with garlic bread and chocolate cake for the dessert. He packed it all up into a picnic basket along with some candles and matches. Brooke walked in the door around seven.

"So, what have you got in mind, boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"You'll see," he said. He already had everything in the car and ready. "Turn around," he told her and she obeyed. He took a pink silk blindfold and put it around her eyes. She giggled as he led her to the door and into the car.

He drove to the park and led her to the river court. "Don't move I've got to do something. And don't peak!" he said. He went into the car and got all the picnic stuff and the candles and set it all up.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Lucas said and Brooke took her blindfold off.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas, it's perfect," Brooke smiled. They went and sat down on the blanket everything was on. Lucas made the plates.

They ate dinner and had a great time then it was time for dessert. Lucas gave Brooke her slice of chocolate cake. She bit into the first bite and felt something hard.

"What is that?" she asked and picked it out of the cake. It was a beautiful diamond ring. She looked at it and smiled.

"Brooke, we've been together for two years and they have been the happiest ones of my life. I'm ready, if you are, to be together for the rest of our lives," Lucas said. Brooke started to cry. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and mart me Brooke Davis?"

"Yes," she cried and they shard a long passionate kiss.

**Heres the next update. There will be another 2 tomorrow. PLease, comment.**


	3. Chapter 1: 3

Chapter One

Part Three

The next morning Brooke work up and Lucas want in bed, then she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. She jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen of their apartment that was once Nathan and Haley's. She saw Lucas cooking breakfast.

Lucas turned around and saw Brooke. "I wanted to bring it to you in bed before you had to go to work." He said.

"Well, now that I'm up why don't we eat together?" Brooke suggested.

"Ok." Lucas said. He brought all the food to the table. There were pancakes, eggs, and French toast. It was Brooke's favorite breakfast meal.

After they ate they both went to work. Brooke walked into work that morning with a big smile on her face.

"Well, isn't someone happy?" said Lauren.

"Lucas asked me to marry him last night!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh, Brooke, that's so great. Congratulations." Lauren said and ran to give Brooke a hug.

"Thanks. Lucas and I are having dinner tonight with Karen, Lily, Nathan, Haley, and the kids. We're going to tell them tonight!" Brooke said excitedly.

That night everyone gathered at Karen's café. They closed it for that night because Lucas and Brooke said they had a big announcement. They all sat down at our table. Karen poured wine to all the adults and grape juice to all the kids.

Lucas stood up. "I would like to give a toast," he started, "To my new fiancé." Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gosh, congrats guys. "I always knew you all would get married one day," Haley said. "Ah, Im so happy!" Karen and Haley both got up to give Brooke a hug.

"Are you going to be my new aunty?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I am Lil," Brooke said.

"Ok, everyone lets eat and celebrate this great day," Karen said. She went to the back and brought all the food out and they all dug in.

All the sudden the door opened. "Well, isn't this just a pretty picture," the person who walked in said. Everyone's mouths feel open.

**Ok,hope you enjoyed the nect update there should be another one today. Leave some comments.**


	4. Chapter 2: 1

Chapter Two

Part One

"Peyton?" Brooke asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Brooke Davis," she said. She wasn't really standing still kind of twirling everywhere. "Gosh, it's been almost five years."

No one knew what to say. No one had been expecting this. "So, I see you and Lucas are tying the not," Peyton said. "Congrats," she said sarcastically.

"Peyton, are you ok?" Brooke asked. Even though she hadn't talked to Peyton since graduation she was still worried.

"Oh, everything is dandy," Peyton said. Right then she passed out. Everyone ran to her. Karen went and got a cold towel and put it on her forehead.

The next morning Peyton woke up and she didn't know where she was. She sat up kind of groggily and had the biggest headache she's ever had. Just then Brooke walked in the room. "You finally woke up."

"What? Where am I?" Peyton looked confused.

"Well, you're in Tree Hill in mine and Lucas's apartment. You kind of crashed our little celebration yesterday," Brooke answered.

"Oh, my gosh, did I really do that?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, but I took the day off work and we're going shopping like old times and you're going to tell me what's been going on in your life," Brooke said. She slapped Peyton's leg. "Come on lets get ready."

"But, I don't have anything to wear," Peyton said.

"You can borrow my clothes and buy some at the mall," Brooke said. "Come on it'll be fun!"

Peyton got up obediently and walked back into Brooke and Lucas's room. Brooke went into her closet and came out a second later with an outfit.

"Hopes it fits you I see you've gotten any skinner since graduation. Even though I didn't think that was possible," Brooke joked. Peyton looked down at the outfit and made a face.

"Come on it's the most emo thing I have," Brooke laughed.

"I guess it'll do," Peyton laughed back. They both got ready and head out to shop.

They drove to the mall and stopped at a pretzel place to eat a snack. Brooke got cinnamon and Peyton got regular. They went down and sat at a table.

"So, how has life been treating you?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, not so good actually. I haven't been good since graduation," Peyton answered. "I kind of took a wrong turn and that's why I came back. I need help and I knew you all would help me. But, as I approached I got more nervous so I kept drinking and I guess I got drunk. Brooke I have a problem. A drinking problem," Peyton started crying. "I need help, but I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to," Brooke answered. "I'm here for you." Brooke hugged Peyton. After they finished their pretzels Brooke told Peyton about the wedding and they went on a major shopping spree. It was just like old times.

**Heres the next update. Leave some comments.**


	5. Chapter 2: 2

Chapter Two

Part Two

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley decided to go out to dinner that night just them. Nathan watched James and Marissa, and Lucas came over to help and watch basketball.

The girls arrived at the restaurant and sat down. "Ok, girls, I need you all to help me make sure I have no alcohol to drink tonight," Peyton said. "I don't want to get carried away as usual. Brooke and Haley were glad that Peyton wanted to change her ways, but they knew they couldn't be there for her 24/7.

"Peyton, you know we love that you are giving up alcohol, but you know we can't be here for you 24/7," Brooke started.

"Brooke and I think it might be best if you would go to rehab where people can check on you all day. I mean I have the kids and Brooke has her job," Haley finished. Peyton's smile disappeared from her face.

"You want me to go to rehab?" Peyton was confused. "How could you want that for me?"

"Peyton, it's what we feel is best for you," Brooke answered. "We're worried about you and we care about you."

"You have a great way of showing it," Peyton answered. She stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Brooke and Haley didn't understand why she was so upset.

Peyton walked out and went to a bar across the street. She knew she shouldn't be drinking but it's the only way she knew how to get the pain to go away.

**Sorry this one is short ill have another one up soon!! Leave some comments.**


	6. Chapter 2:3

Chapter Two

Part Three

Peyton was in her apartment she was renting. She had just woken up from the night before with a huge headache then she realized she had been drinking last night. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Peyton answered.

"Hello, this is Dr. Miller from Tree Hill Hospital. We were wondering if you could come down and have some tests done?"

"Um, why?" Peyton asked. She was confused. Why does the hospital want to run tests on her?

"No one has told you?" he asked. "Well, if you would come down to the hospital we will explain everything."

"Um, ok, I'll be right there," she answered.

As soon as Peyton walked into the hospital she was greeted by a doctor she was guessing was Dr. Miller.

"What did you want to talk to me about Dr.?" Peyton asked.

"Do you know who Jason Radcliff is?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yes, he used to be a regular at the club I worked at," Peyton answered still confused on what this had to do with Jason.

"Well, right now he is dying of HIV. We asked him to give us a list of every girl he has ever slept with so we could inform them and ask them if they wanted the test," he said.

"What? Are you serious?" Peyton said wanting to cry.

"Yes," he answered. "There still is a chance you don't have it we just need to make sure."

"Ok, give me the test," Peyton said. She followed the doctor back to the examination room and took the test.

"We should be able to give you the results in a few days," the doctor said.

"Ok, thanks," Peyton said and walked out of the hospital. She walked back to the bar to get a couple more drinks.

**Hope you liked it. Ill update soon. Leave some comments.**


End file.
